


Something, Nothing, Everything

by faithtrustandohno (nattherat)



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/faithtrustandohno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an AU myself and a few other RPers (neverlandxfairyqueen, nyxthescoutfairy, outcastedalchemist) over on tumblr ended up developing. Basically, imagine fairies in a human medieval setting! Queen Clarion rules a kingdom, Nyx and Snowflake are among her personal guard, etc.<br/>Information necessary to understand this ficlet: Queen Clarion has befriended a dragon (Ace) who will protect her and those close to her at all costs. Redleaf is a thief and a rogue with a history with Snowflake. When this ficlet takes place, Ace has decided to issue Redleaf with a warning to treat Snowflake well or suffer the consequences. Entirely unprepared for having their casual relationship questioned by a DRAGON, no less, Snowflake and Redleaf face discussing some uncomfortable truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something, Nothing, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous ficlet wrote late at night with no proof-checking. Sorry if there's any mistakes or for bad parts!

“So...”

 

Redleaf's voice echoed around the small stone chamber that made up Snowflake's quarters in the barracks. She looked up from adjusting her chain mail, to meet his eyes, not afraid of what she would see, but certainly... cautious. The rogue sat at her table, his shirt still dishevelled and hair spilling over his shoulders where it had come loose.

 

“You have the protection of a dragon?”

 

Snowflake snorted, returning to her belts, making sure each was secure. His tone was light, but she knew what it really meant – frankly she agreed. A few lustful encounters here and there, their association based on base physical attraction. Neither of them had ever foreseen or accounted for the Queen's new “friend”.

 

“I know as much as you do Red,” She sighed, finishing up and throwing herself down into the second of the two chairs, her arms immediately folding as she frowned at the wall.

 

“Which is to say; nothing at all.”

 

Redleaf laid his head on his hand, and she could feel his gaze. The silence stretched out and she could hardly bear it. There had been no issue before, nothing unspoken. Just _simple satisfying sex_. They met, they laughed, they indulged in carnal desire then parted ways again until next time. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

 

“...Perhaps we should... define a few things.”

 

Snowflake snorted again, but when she looked at him, she found his expression worryingly serious.

 

“Define what?” She gave an incredulous laugh, “Is there anything to define? Do you know what we do Red? _Copulate_. That's it. Not enough _at all_ for that creature to stick it's snout in over.”

 

“...I'd like to think it's a little more than copulation.”

 

“Shut up Red,” Snow rose again, unable to face him, storming to the window and glaring at the world outside instead. A world which had suddenly become uncertain all over again. “Please.”

 

A pause, then she heard his chair scrape the hard floor, his heavy footfalls behind her, his far-too-warm hands slipping around her waist. She exhaled with irritance, but didn't push him away. Not even when he dared to press his whole body to hers, the links of her chainmail clinking together, resting his head beside hers.

 

“...That can't be comfortable.”

 

Redleaf opened his mouth, and she knew the next words from him would be a taunting suggestion that perhaps her clothes should be removed. She had deliberately goaded it.

 

But the suggestion never came. Evidently, Red had decided not to take the bait. Instead he sighed softly, and his voice had none of it's usual gliding confidence.

 

“Snow... I'm going to try and tell you how... how I feel about you.”

 

“Red-” He shushed her, bringing a hand from her waist to gently press her lips. She allowed it, even if it was a conversation she'd really rather not have.

 

“To me... what we do isn't 'just copulation'. Perhaps it was to begin with. Perhaps it was for most of it. I hardly know, I wasn't exactly assessing the precise nature of it all at the time. Snow, I...” Redleaf sighed again, seemingly lost for words. His breath was hot against her ear, and she wished they were having a very different and decidedly more physical exchange instead. She knew perfectly well why Redleaf had accompanied her back rather than cutting his losses after a run-in with a dragon, she simply didn't want it acknowledged. It overcomplicated matters. He still had a criminal record, she was still an unwanted abomination of nature only suitable as a military pawn, neither of them had any social standing. No amount of flowery words could change that reality.

 

“You... you mean more to me than just physical gratification Snow. Much more.”

 

Snowflake groaned, turning around in his arms to face him. At least if there was ever a testament to his strong character, it was that he didn't flinch when met with her less-than-positive reaction to his confession.

 

“I know Red. Maybe you should tell the dragon that.”

 

“I'm telling you.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her, and she concentrated on enjoying it for what it was rather than for what it might lead to, considering they were really only a few words away from ending... whatever it was they had. He smelled of rain and grass and warmth bled from him, so much so that for a moment she wondered if they could run away like this. Drop it all and find somewhere in the wilderness, away from everything.

 

Only for a moment.

 

Then, whilst his lips lingered over hers, he didn't continue, and she came back to reality.

 

“I don't expect you to return those feelings. I won't ask you to.”

 

“A relief,” Snowflake agreed, half-heartedly slipping her own arms around his waist.

 

“And I won't go so far as to take on a dragon for you.”

 

She smiled reluctantly, knowing he was making light of the situation to ease the pain. She could give no other answer though, their 'relationship' already broke too many laws, carried too much risk. Their _relationship_ , she realised with a crushing sense of dread, meant too much to her as well. She cared about him enough, that taking it beyond casual encounters and admitting emotional investment presented far greater danger than any other outcome.

 

Her normally guarded expression seemingly gave her away, as he kissed her again – hurriedly, thoroughly, approaching desperation, a hand running through her hair.

 

“Snow, I know you're going to end it,” Red's voice wasn't pleading, but she knew it was no longer level.

 

“Please tell me you'll think about us. There's _something here_ I think is worth protecting, please tell me you will consider it.”

 

Snowflake sighed, dropping her arms and taking his hands in hers.

 

“Come to bed,” and when he opened his mouth to protest, it was her turn to shush him.

 

“Come to bed, where we will do naught but sleep, and tomorrow we'll talk more.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this ficlet was difficult to understand because it relies on so much outside information. Hopefully there was something vaguely enjoyable in there anyway?


End file.
